


Confidence

by OmoYasha



Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Nervousness, Omorashi, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Team Rocket Trio (Pokemon), Urination, pee and friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoYasha/pseuds/OmoYasha
Summary: Omovember Day 16 - Bladder shyJessie huffed.“So, you’re scared of people in the bathroom with you, and you’re even more scared when it’s empty? How did you even survive living here for basic training?”James crossed his arms.“Badly.”
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie
Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998742
Comments: 28
Kudos: 100





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Day 16 art of water-work-s on tumblr! Thank you for the brilliant concept of James being "reverse pee-shy". :D

Jessie loved Team Rocket Headquarters. The chance to show off, to gossip, to exchange witty jabs with other teams – it was her element, and she thrived in it. And besides; although she wouldn’t say so out loud, it was obviously more _home_ to her than anyplace else she’d lived over the years.

Meowth loved headquarters as well. Meowth loved anywhere that had warm blankets and a free meal plan, and the slight (but still greater than usual) chance of being noticed by the boss sweetened the deal from “good” to “irresistible”.

James liked Team Rocket Headquarters significantly less.

Despite his enthusiasm, he had not exactly sailed through basic training like Jessie. And if Jessie’s primary problem had been her constant, undiplomatic rejection of potential teammates, James’s problem had been _being_ rejected.

Neither of them was exactly _well liked_ by their fellow agents, and while Jessie actively enjoyed picking fights, James… did not.

Which meant that he might as well have a giant target or a “kick me” sign taped to his back whenever he strayed too far from his teammates.

It made him nervous, on-edge. Jittery.

Which was _not_ , he reflected as he crept into the men’s room, attempting to steel his nerves, a very helpful combination when one was standing in a communal restroom, absolutely bursting to pee.

He stood in front of the urinal, trying to relax – trying _not_ to imagine any of the half dozen intimidating or embarrassing bathroom-related scenarios which immediately popped into his mind.

He took a deep breath. It was _fine._ He was alone; nobody was going to pop up and surprise him, or watch him pee, or… or anything weird like that.

The door slammed open.

“Well, look who’s here!”

James squeaked, and scrambled to zip his fly back up as Butch strolled confidently toward the urinal _right next to him._ Despite the entire row of open spots. Because it was Butch, so of course he would.

“I didn’t know you wannabes were in town. What are you losers up to?”

“That’s none of your business!” James snapped, edging away from the green-haired man.

Hadn’t Butch ever heard of personal space?

The man was still making eye contact and _smirking_.

James ducked into a stall instead. He heard Butch snort.

“What a pathetic comeback.” He croaked. There was a rustle of clothing, and a cheerful tinkling as he began using the urinal.

“Almost as pathetic as how you’re hiding in a stall just to get away from me.”

Butch snickered.

“Stalls are for pansies.”

James cringed. It was torture, listening to the other man pee, when there was no way he could get comfortable enough to do the same – not when Butch was right there _making jabs at him_ from the other side of the stall.

“Well it’s hard to concentrate when I have to see _your_ ugly face next to me!” he retorted. He paused, disconcerted as the tinkling sound continued echoing through the bathroom.

“How can you just _talk_ to me while you’re – you know-!”

“ _Confidence._ ” Butch said, smugly. James could practically hear his cocky grin.

He rolled his eyes.

“Pardon me if I don’t feel like _socializing_ while I _use the bathroom_ , Botch.”

“It’s _Butch_! And it should be no problem, then – doesn’t sound like you’re _using_ much of anything, does it?”

That was _it_ , he was _not_ sticking around and letting his rival _critique his bathroom habits_.

He didn’t bother trying to make a comeback – he just stormed out past Butch, flushed pink with anger and embarrassment as he pretended to ignore the other’s boisterous laughter. 

It wasn’t that he was running away - he was just… making a strategic retreat. As he carefully took less used hallways to avoid other agents, he sighed. Who was he kidding, he was totally running away, but he refused to be embarrassed by it.

It was probably pointless looking for Meowth - the cat could be anywhere. He had never given his human teammates a clear answer on where he went when they were at HQ – but he came and went unpredictably, showing up only sporadically at their room, usually when they were eating.

James opted to look for Jessie instead, as the more easily located option – and probably the more helpful, under the circumstances. Fortunately, Jessie was not difficult to find – she was sprawled on a couch in a mostly abandoned staff lounge, painting her nails.

“Oh, there you are. Where have you been?”

James shrugged.

“Avoiding Bits.” he answered, honestly. “You know, Cassidy’s partner. He seems to be interested in some kind of…” he waved a hand. “…interaction, and I cannot be bothered to put up with him.”

He sat on the floor next to her, and accepted the bottle of nail polish when she offered it, gracefully taking her dominant hand to finish painting her remaining nails.

“Ugggh, that Cassidy! She drives me crazy – just our luck that they’re here right when we are, isn’t it! That dirty little –“

James hummed sympathetically as she continued ranting about Cassidy, even as he finished her manicure, and she scooted over and beckoned him up so she could start painting his nails instead. He fidgeted, paying far more attention to his aching bladder than to her complaints. His unhappiness must have been more obvious than he thought, because eventually, she turned to him and stopped short.

“James? Are you alright? You look… pale.”

He blinked.

“Yes! I’m fine!”

Jessie’s eyes narrowed. She _looked_ at him for a long moment. 

“I am, really. I just… I just need to go to the bathroom.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“So go. Nothing’s stopping you.”

James looked away, tapping his fingers nervously.

“Well… It’s just that I tried to go earlier, but _Bush_ came in and started trying to _interrogate_ me while we were in there. What if he comes back? It was-“ he deliberately did not say nerve-wracking. “…very unpleasant.”

Jessie’s amused but knowing expression told him she knew exactly what he wasn’t saying with the phrase “unpleasant”, but she just gave him a casual shrug.

“Well if he was in there before, he’d hardly be in there now, would he? It’s been half an hour, nobody takes _that_ long to pee, no matter how _incompetent_ they may be.”

“I suppose…”

It was a reasonable point, and James knew it, but he couldn’t help his trepidation at the thought of going _anywhere_ alone at the moment, much less somewhere as isolated and exposed as the bathroom.

Still, he didn’t really have much choice in the matter. They weren’t high enough ranked to have rooms with private bathrooms, so it would come up again eventually. Bathroom visits at HQ had always been high on his list of unpleasant phenomena – probably better to get it over with now than in the middle of the night when it would be either loud and crowded from some after-mission party, or dead silent and dark so that every creak made him think of ghost pokemon and people hiding in the shadows.

He cast another nervous glance at Jessie, who gave an exaggerated eyeroll.

“I’m not going anywhere James. I’ll be either here or at the cafeteria, I’m not exactly going to skip base without our supplies _or half my team_.”

With an awkward nod, he got up and speed walked out towards the nearest washroom before he could change his mind.

As it turned out, the bathroom nearest the lounge room was – much like the lounge itself – deserted. It was also large. And dimly lit. And so silent that every little sound seemed to echo like thunder.

He didn’t bother with the urinals this time, and went straight to a stall. He felt more secure that way – even if by some odd chance Butch did come back, he wouldn’t instantly know it was _James_ in there.

He tried to relax. Considering how hard it was to hold still with a full bladder, you’d think it would be _easy_ to let go once you stopped the fidgeting and moving – but no. Instead, he just felt the same throbbing ache in his abdomen, and a powerful urge to _start_ squirming again, but he couldn’t manage to actually pee for the life of him.

He closed his eyes and tried to think calming thoughts. Like how well their latest set of disguises had come out, or having a picnic with Jessie and Meowth. It would be fine. He was in a perfectly safe restroom, by himself. Even if someone did come in, they wouldn’t be able to see him.

…and he wouldn’t be able to see them.

His eyes flew open, wide and fearful, and even as he cursed his mind for its disturbing, intrusive fears, he had a flash of mental image of a feminine shadow sliding under the stall door, and a voice calling his name with a high-pitched, ladylike, _terrifying_ laugh.

He curled in on himself, shivering.

It was fine it was fine _it was fine_ –

A pipe creaked loudly like the crack of a distant whip, and James shrieked in terror and bolted from the bathroom as fast as humanly possible.

By the time he reached the cafeteria, he had managed to slow down to a more reasonable walking speed, and stop hyperventilating. Which was a good thing, since while Jessie was in fact there, she was in the middle of an animated conversation with one of the brand new grunts working in the supply chain, and she was clearly attempting to look cool. Going with his first instinct and hiding behind her, or clinging to her with a full body hug would _absolutely_ undermine her attempts. 

So instead he got her a sandwich from the lunch line, and sat at a table in her line of sight, bouncing his leg restlessly and trying not to shake too noticeably. At this point, he wasn’t even certain if the shivering was due to his anxiety, or how incredibly desperate he was to use the bathroom. Either way, he was miserable.

After a few minutes, she wrapped up her conversation and came over to the table. She didn’t sit, and instead stood close enough to press her side against his shoulder as she swiped the sandwich off the table and took a bite – understanding without explanation that if James had intended to keep a sandwich for _himself_ , he would have gotten two.

“What happened? Was Biff in there after all?” she said, once she swallowed. She peered at James.

“You look awful.”

James pouted at the comment, which they both knew came dangerously close to fighting words on their little team.

“No. I just… I couldn’t go!”

“What do you mean you couldn’t go? It’s not exactly rocket science, James.”

He blushed.

“I just _couldn’t, okay?_ I was too nervous!”

“Seriously?” Jessie looked unimpressed. Admittedly, James probably would as well if she had told him something similar – not that she ever would. He couldn’t really imagine Jessie being paralyzed by stupid fears. She was more the type to violently destroy anything that intimidated her. Still, he was a little bit offended.

“ _Why on Earth would I lie about this, Jessica?_ ” he hissed through gritted teeth. “ _Believe me,_ I _wish_ I was making this up!”

There was a moment of silence, filled with the background chatter of the cafeteria.

Jessie sighed.

“So? What do you expect me to do about it? You can’t just _not pee_ until we leave, we’re staying here overnight.”

“I know that!”

There was another pause, while Jessie took another bite of her sandwich, and James thought of a very, very embarrassing suggestion, and tried to decide whether he should mention it.

Jessie squinted at him.

“Well, spit it out!” she said impatiently.

“W-what?”

“I can tell you’re thinking about something, just say it already!”

James flinched.

“Eek! Alright, it’s just… maybe… do you think you could come with me?” He finished the question in a hurried rush of words.

Jessie stared at him.

“No.”

He gave a pleading whine.

“No way! I am not _following you into the men’s bathroom_! What if a hot guy sees me standing around like a _creep_?”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, James took a moment to scoff at the statement, and stare at her incredulously.

“You really think you’re going to meet an attractive man in the _Team Rocket Headquarters bathrooms_? I don’t know where _you’ve_ been, but I assure you that it is _dismayingly_ unlikely.”

Jessie brushed off the claim with a flap of her hand.

“Even so. I’m not going. And how would that even help?”

“It’s scary in there alone!”

“So, you’re scared of people in the bathroom with you, and you’re even more scared when it’s empty? How did you even survive living here for basic training?”

_“Badly.”_

James crossed his arms, rocking slightly to try to mitigate the urgent, jabbing pain inside him. His partner huffed.

“…I still don’t see how it’s supposed to be better if I’m there.”

“I’m nervous! What if someone comes in and... tries to watch me pee or – or something!”

” _Really James?_ You want me to come and watch you pee… so that nobody watches you pee…?”

“ _Yes!”_ James replied without hesitation. Jessie still eyed him dubiously.

A particularly bad wave of urgency hit him, and he gasped, scrambling to his feet and clenching his hands against his thighs. Sitting down was _not_ helping anymore.

“ _Please!”_ he begged, too frantic to be embarrassed by the way his eyes teared up, bouncing from foot to foot.

“It’s an emergency!”

“For the last time, I’m not-“

“Please, Jessie! I can’t hold it much longer! Don’t abandon me at a time like this!”

Jessie put a hand to her forehead, with that “I’m embarrassed for you” expression.

“Fine.” she groaned. “Fine! Let’s go then.”

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hallway, walking slightly too fast to be comfortable.

He squeaked in surprise, but didn’t argue – even if he’d wanted to, he was too busy concentrating on not tripping over his own feet or immediately wetting his pants to form a coherent sentence. When Jessie came to a sudden stop, he nearly ran straight into her.

They were at the bathroom.

Jessie stuck her head in the door, looked this way and that, and then grabbed James’s shoulder and shoved him in.

“It’s empty, I checked, just _go._ I’ll stay here and distract anyone who comes by.”

James hesitated. He’d still be _alone_. What if something horrible happened and they couldn’t hear each other? He knew it was silly, but…

“Jessie?”

“ _What now, James?”_

“Can you keep the door open?”

“For the love of – _yes, fine, I can keep the stupid door open._ ”

She shoved her boot in the doorframe so that it couldn’t shut fully.

“Now will you stop dancing around and get a move on? It’s making me uncomfortable just looking at you!”

Worries assuaged, James made for the toilet in record time, fumbling at his belt.

For a minute nothing happened, and he was afraid that, despite everything, he _still_ wouldn’t be able to go. 

_Jessie was right outside,_ he reminded himself. Right outside, where she could still hear him, keeping an eye out.

_Jessie had his back._

Some of the tension seeped out of his spine, and it startled him when a spurt of urine splashed noisily into the toilet, cutting off as he tensed up again. With some effort, he relaxed again until he was able to pee in a forceful, hissing stream. He moaned at the sheer _bliss_ of no longer holding what felt like an entire ocean inside him. This had to be the most wonderful pee he’d ever taken.

And for practically the first time since they’d walked into headquarters late last night, he didn’t feel anxious.

He felt _safe._

When he’d finished and washed his hands, Jessie didn’t say a word about the entire weird experience, just told him to hurry up or he wouldn’t get a lunch of his own.

He complained loudly, diving into the good-natured bickering, but he couldn’t help but smile at her.

_Jessie always had his back; just like he would always have hers._

Their team was perfect.

And Jessie didn’t even smack him when he woke her up at four in the morning, to beg her to come with him to the bathroom again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bathroom dialogue between Butch and James is partially based on a bit of dialogue in the musical "Be More Chill", because it absolutely had the correct vibe for the characters.
> 
> Anyways, hope this fic is enjoyable - I love all kinds of comments and reviews!
> 
> Feel free to track me down on tumblr at omoyasha.tumblr.com - I sometimes do omorashi fanart there as well!


End file.
